


I Need a Doctor

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Abo smut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Forced Heat, Hospital Setting, Rey is 16, Sexual Content, Touching, Underage - Freeform, age if consent in my state, dub con, extreme dubious consent, forced mating, medical exams, noncon, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
Summary: Rey is having issues with her first heat and her Doctor, Kylo Ren, sees it as an opportunity to help out his patient.





	1. Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Alright - time to hop on the ABO train! Let’s see how this goes! 
> 
> A HUGE thanks to Malevolent Reverie for reading it and inspiring me to write it! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Trigger warning: this chapter includes a vaginal exam so if that creeps ya out, just skip it.

The last place that Rey wanted to be was at figure skating practice. Her pelvic region was throbbing and she clutched herself in pain. 

Her mom told her that her first heat should be hitting soon and that she couldn’t start suppressants until after at least one heat. But mind-numbing cramps were not what Rey had in mind for her first heat. 

As an Omega, she knew this moment would come and she was dreading it. As long as it didn’t affect her eventual skating scholarship, Rey didn’t care. Besides, the minute she could get on suppressants, it wouldn’t even be an issue for her anymore. No Alpha’s sniffing around for her to make pups and derail her career plans. 

Rey popped a few Advil and laced her skates before walking out of the bathroom. Her figure skating partner, Poe, was already warming up on the ice. 

Another painful cramp waved from her pelvic bone down her legs, causing Rey to clutch the side nearest bench for support. 

“Rey, you okay?” Poe called out. Rey waved and smiled weakly. She took a few deep breaths and stepped out onto the ice, gliding over to him.

“Yeah, I’m just having weird pains today. No big deal. Let’s practice that lutz combo before the coach comes over.” 

Poe shrugged and counted them off. Rey skated backwards and dug her toepick into the ice as she thrust herself into the air. Another sharp pain took her breath away and she fell, hard, sliding across the ice. 

“Rey!” Poe yelled as she rushed to her. She winced as she got up slowly. What the hell was going on? Her mom said nothing about cramps like this!

“I’m fine, just flimsy footing. Let’s try again.” 

Poe counted them off once more and Rey got through the entire combo before the cramp hit again, bringing her to her knees. She groaned and clutched her lower stomach, tears brimming her eyes. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked as he got closer to her. She picked up his scent and shivered. Damn. Poe was an Alpha. The look he gave her told her he knew all too well what was going on. 

“Uhm, Rey, do you need to go home?” 

“It hurts, Poe.”

“Okay, that’s fine, let me go get someone to help get you off the ice. Wait here.”

Poe rushed off and Rey held her lower stomach while she waited. Moments later, Luke Skywalker, the owner of the rink, came over to her. 

“Hey, we called your mom, I’m going to take you to the doctor okay? You don’t look so good, kiddo,” he said gently. Rey nodded with tears in her eyes and let him pick her up. She was absolutely mortified. 

Luke carried Rey to his car with her skates still on and drove her to the nearest hospital. Rey furiously texted her mom with blurry eyes.

They reached the hospital and the nurse grabbed Rey a wheelchair. At this point, she was doubled over and openly crying. The pain was too much. If this is what all heats were like, she didn’t want to wait for suppressants. She couldn’t do a week of this. 

The nurses immediately put her into a room and helped her into the bed. The nurse asked her a few questions and took a few notes before walking away. 

Her mother rushed in and started demanding answers. Rey blushed and looked down at her skates. 

“Good evening. Rey isn’t it?” A deep voice pulled Rey’s eyes to the door. The scent of an Alpha invaded her senses and sent tingling sensations down her spine. 

The man was tall and intimidating with his lab coat, blue scrubs, and tousled black hair. His long features made his attractiveness unique. 

“Yes, that’s me,” she squeaked as he entered and closed the door behind him.

He reached a hand out and shook her mom’s hand before shaking hers. 

“I’m Dr. Kylo Ren. Rey, I understand you are suffering from severe cramps?” 

“Yes, I—I started having them last night but it got worse at skating practice and it hurts so bad right now. Is this my heat?” 

Kylo smiled and shook his head as he approached the bed. He picked up one of her skate-covered feet and started unlacing the skate and pulling it off before starting on the other. 

“Is she okay, Dr. Ren? My first heat was never like this. Could we start her on suppressants?”

He placed her skates to the side and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a flimsy gown. 

“I’m afraid not. I think something might be obstructing Ms. Rey here from her first heat. This is your first heat, right, dear?”

Rey nodded. He handed her the gown and pointed to the personal bathroom in the room. 

“Excellent. Please change into that gown and then come back and lay down for me here, I’d like to take a look. Remove your underwear too please.”

Take a look, like  _ down there? _ Rey was only sixteen and had never had anyone else look at her in that way. She cringed as she rushed into the bathroom and changed quickly. Doing as she was told, she laid down and shivered from the cold air. 

“Rey honey, your father is calling. Do you want me to get you anything while I’m out? Will you be okay in here?”

Rey looked nervously at Kylo as he put on a pair of glasses and rolled a small stool to the edge of the bed. 

“Uhm, I should be okay. Maybe a water?”

Her mom nodded and quickly answered the phone before leaving. Kylo positioned Rey’s legs so that her knees were bent, exposing herself to this older man. She blushed and worried that she smelled weird down there.

“No need to tense up, Rey, I promise I have a gentle hand,” he murmured as he slapped gloves on. 

She felt his hands at her ankles, then her knees, thighs and he reached her center. Rey gasped at his cold hands. 

“I’m going to have to feel what’s going on in there, okay?” he said as he slipped a finger into her. She whimpered at the pain as cramps rushed through her body. 

“It looks like your body is fighting your first heat and trying to suppress itself. Does it hurt when I press here?” he asked as he pressed lightly inside her. She winced and yelped.

“Ow! Yes, that really hurts!” she choked out. He pulled his fingers out and tossed the gloves. Rey put her legs back down and clutched her lower stomach. 

“Can you fix it?”

“Oh course, dear. I have just the thing. We just need to force your heat to come.”

Rey sighed in relief. Now that she knew when her heat would come, she could start the suppressants! Kylo walked over a set of cabinets and came back with a pill. 

“Take this. It will force your heat.”

She took the pill graciously and sipped it with some water. She thanked him and laid back. 

Her mother came back in with a chocolate smoothie for her and asked Kylo a bunch of questions. 

“No need to worry. We’ll keep her overnight to make sure her heat begins. I’ll personally see to it that she’s taken care of.” 

“Thank you so much. You’ll feel better soon sweetie! Then you can get back on the ice. Do you want me to stay the night with you?”

Rey shook her head and pulled the warm blankets up to her chin.

“No, I’ll be fine, Mom. I honestly just want the pain to go away and to get some sleep.”

“I’ll come in periodically throughout the night to check in on her.”

Her mother kissed her forehead and waved goodbye. Rey asked her to bring some clothes and shoes back the next morning before curling up in her bed. The pill seemed to be helping her pain, but now she was feeling jittery and sweaty. 

Kylo stood back as the nurses came in and hooked Rey up to a monitor and IV. Once they left, he approached her and leaned in.

“Don’t worry, Rey. I’m going to take real good care of you,” he whispered as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She shivered and his scent overwhelmed her. 

She fell asleep to the sound of his humming. 


	2. Give Me a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s heat begins and an encounter with her Alpha doctor changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Malevolent Reverie for reading this over and being an amazing support. She, as well as the rest of my close friends in this fandom are gold and we don’t care about how you feel about us. Just sayin :) 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Rey is 16. That’s the age of consent in my state. So warning there. Also - this is noncon. So read with caution and please READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THE STORY.

Rey woke up in the middle of the night feverish and completely covered in sweat. She whimpered, not knowing what was going on with her body. She wished she’d let her mom stay. 

She looked up to check the monitor to see her heart racing and temperature rising. Her mouth was dry and her body cramped in a different way. Not horribly painful like before, but almost like she was missing something or wanted something very badly. 

Rey knew the purpose of heats and what her body wanted. She just needed to ride this one out and then get on suppressants. She could do this. 

She turned over and tried to get some sleep but it didn’t work. Rey was hit with the sensation to gather and make herself a soft place of comfort. Somewhere she could keep the pups. 

_ The pups!? _

“I’m losing my mind,” she said to herself in a shaky breath. She wasn’t going to have any type of babies anytime soon. Getting through this heat was going to be harder than she thought. 

Panicking, Rey yanked the probe off her finger. She glanced at the IV and realized she wouldn’t be able to pull that out with causing herself a ton of pain—but she  _ had  _ to get out of there.

“Rey? Is everything okay in here? Your monitor is malfunctioning,” Dr. Ren said as he opened the door abruptly. 

She looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. 

“No, no I’m not okay. I d-don’t feel right, and I don’t know what to do. Please help me!” Rey shivered as tears welled in her eyes.

Kylo walked up to her and leaned in close. He studied her frantic eyes and moved down to inhale just below her neck. Rey shivered as his scent became overwhelming. Maybe he shouldn’t be in here. 

“I’m going to tell the nurses I’m taking you off your monitors and IV to perform an exam. When I come back, we’ll get this fixed and make you feel better. Sound good?”

Rey nodded and whimpered. She was relieved that he was going to help. When her doctor walked away, she lifted her blanket and hospital gown to see her thighs and the sheets completely soaked. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered, completely mortified. It looked like she wet the bed. 

Her gown was still lifted when the door opened again and Kylo walked back in. His scent entered the room before he did and the tingling feeling was back. She put the sheet back down and blushed. 

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing!”

“Well, I’m going to take a look soon enough. Let’s get this IV out of you.” 

He pulled the needle out gently and massaged her arm before tugging the blanket back. His dark eyes went right to the wet spot and Rey groaned. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, honey, it’s just slick. It’s an Omega’s way of preparing for her Alpha.” 

His eyes flickered up to hers and she sank bank. His stare was more intense and predatory than before. It wasn’t lost on her that he was an Alpha. But he was a doctor. He probably dealt with Omegas every day!

Rey’s breath quickened as Kylo turned and locked the door and began removing his lab coat. 

“Uhm, what are you doing?” 

“I’m helping you through your first heat, Rey,” was all he said as he pulled the top part of his scrubs off. Underneath it was a broad chest and toned stomach.

Rey knew where this was going. With no IV to hold her back, she shot up off the bed and made a beeline for the door. Her tiny fingers fumbled with the lock and it wasn’t long until large hands covered them and pulled her away from the door. 

Her doctor locked her in a bear hug and started pulling her back towards the bed. Rey could feel the slick making its way down her thighs. She was absolutely mortified. 

“Calm down, Rey,” he said in a stern tone that made her question why she was even fighting. It was as if an inner voice was telling her to stop and just let it happen. But she couldn’t, could she? 

He maneuvered her back in bed and hitched her hospital gown up to her chin, completely exposing her. 

“Such a beautiful girl you are. You’ll make some beautiful pups for me,” he said, eyes roaming all over her body, ending at her soaked thighs. She whimpered and tried to pull the gown down, but Kylo stopped her.

He climbed on the bed and immediately latched onto her neck, right on the most sensitive spot for an Omega. Rey groaned and felt more slick pour out of her. 

“P-please,” she gasped. 

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“I d-don’t want to d-do this.” 

“Oh, but I do. I’ve been waiting for a young and beautiful Omega to give me strong pups. What better than a tiny thing like you to be my mate?”

His lips made a trail down her chest and stomach, all the way down to her folds. His tongue darted out and licked her clit, eyes on her. Rey blushed and shudder.  _ Oh my God.  _ This felt like nothing she had ever felt before. 

She pushed at his shoulder to try to deter him, but his hands reached out to hold her still. She sniffled and looked at the ceiling. Rey cringed at the sounds he was making, but couldn’t deny that her body wanted him. His scent forced shivers down her body, causing a tingling sensation.

Kylo’s groaned as her tongue as he brought her closer and closer to an orgasm. Suddenly, her body spasmed and she began to cry out, just before he slapped a hand over her mouth. He rubbed her through her orgasm and laughed softly. 

“Can’t have the whole hospital knowing I’m mating with a sixteen-year-old, Rey,” he teased. She tearfully whined as he removed his hand from her center and began pulling his scrubs down. 

He freed his cock and Rey's eyes widened. She had obviously never seen one before and the thought of him putting that thing in her gave her chills in a good and bad way. The Omega in her was screaming for it. 

“Don’t worry, baby. You’ll feel so good when I knot you,” he promised softly. Rey wasn’t convinced. She thrashed and began fighting his hand over her mouth. 

“Stop screaming, Rey,” he commanded. Something inside her made her stop. She laid there, confused with her own emotions while he took advantage of the calm. 

Kylo climbed on top of her and spread her legs. He rubbed himself against her, getting his cock soaked on her slick. 

“I wanted you the minute you came in here with your little skates on,” he whispered as he teased at her entrance. 

After a few moments of easing himself inside, Kylo pushed deeper and silenced her squealing with a kiss. It hurt. So bad. It didn’t matter how much slick she had, this hurt more than the cramps did. He grunted as he pulled out slowly to push back in. 

“Feels so good, sweetheart. You make your Alpha feel so good,” he said against her lips. Rey sobbed quietly as he fucked her with an excruciating rhythm. This would never feel good. 

Rey was terrified. What was going to happen after he was done? She didn’t know how old he was or anything about him! He wouldn’t be her mate for life, right? 

She kept her eyes on the ceiling, trying to drown out his moans and growling. He kept his lips on her neck, dangerously close to her sensitive spot. 

“I’m gonna cum in you—and get you stuck on my knot—and make you mine,” he huffed out with each thrust. 

“No, no! Please! I’m sixteen!”

“Exactly. Just what I need.” 

Rey pushed and shoved against him as he quickened his pace. He put a hand over her mouth again as she openly cried out. Kylo thrust deeper a few times before releasing himself, locking Rey to him with his knot. 

She sobbed as she could feel his cum spurting inside her. Just when she thought he was going to remove his hand to let go of her, his mouth went to her sensitive spot and he bit down, hard. 

Rey screamed in pain and his hand pushed harder on her mouth to block the screams. She could tell that Kylo had broken the skin. She kicked her legs to no avail. 

A rush of emotions went through that she knew weren’t her own. She felt like she was going to throw up. Kylo had made her his mate. She was bound to him now. She had never met this man before in her life and now she was stuck with him. 

“Shhhh, sweetie, it’ll be okay. I’m going to take such good care of you,” he murmured as he stroked her hair.

Kylo laid on his side and held Rey close. She sniffled and hiccuped as he rubbed her arms to calm her down. 

A while later, he pulled out of her and cleaned himself off. After putting his scrubs and jacket back on, he rearranged Rey and cleaned off the blood on her neck. He gave her a kiss as he replaced the monitor and IV in her arm. 

“I think you’ll get through this heat just fine, my dear.” 

Rey felt empty and helpless. She couldn’t stop crying. He had taken her freedom away in less than an hour. No one helped her. 

“I’ll be back later. I think we can discharge you today and I’ll bring you home. You’re going to love our house. It has a pool and everything.” 

———————————-

  
  


Rey woke up from a nap to find her mother standing by her bedside. She was touching the bite on her neck with furrowed brows.

“Rey? What happened, honey?” 

Her bottom lip trembled as the tears came back. Just as she was about to reply, Dr. Ren walked in with a smile. He had discharge papers that read,  _ Rey Ren.  _

“What’s going on here, Doctor?”

“Mrs. Jakku, we need to have a little talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments if you liked ;)


End file.
